


What happens on the holodeck, does not stay on the holodeck

by flyfucker



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious consent in terms of kissing, First Time, Holodecks, Other, Reader uses they them pronouns but has a vagina lol, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, everything else is completely informed and consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyfucker/pseuds/flyfucker
Summary: You’ve been transferred to the Enterprise and have been hearing rumors about what a certain officer does in his free time, so you decide to check it out.(This is the first time I’ve ever finished/ published a fic so please don’t be afraid to give me feedback and CC)
Relationships: Reginald Barclay/ you, Reginald Barclay/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	What happens on the holodeck, does not stay on the holodeck

Several months ago, you transferred to the USS Enterprise as a lieutenant commander in engineering. They needed an extra hand, being Starfleet’s flagship, and you needed a change of pace- something more exciting with more pressure. The Enterprise has provided you with that in spades. 

Chief Engineer La Forge was more than thankful for the extra help. You later learned he was getting married to Starfleet’s resident android, so he (understandably) was more interested in preparing for that than dealing with routine maintenance on top of the unscheduled... incidents. The majority of the other engineers were also welcoming, being on a starship, they had gotten used to a rotating crew. 

However, there was one lieutenant who seemed to avoid you at any cost. Reginald Barclay. At first you weren’t sure if he was just being rude, or if he thought you weren’t worthy of his time. A couple weeks in though, when La Forge asked him to give a small report in front of engineering crew, you realized he simply wasn’t good with other people. That did make you feel better, of course not everyone would like you, that’s just life, but having a subordinate disrespect you would have caused actual issues. 

When giving his report, he stumbled over his words and seemed unsure about everything he was saying. His voice was gentle and it seemed like it was his first day having hands, as he couldn’t stop twirling them around and staring at his own digits. You admired his hands, thin, long fingers and large soft palms. 

Your eyes roamed up his arms (not overly muscular but also not entirely avoid of strength) , across his shoulders (broad but slouched in an obvious lack of confidence), and to his face (none of his features particularly stood out, but it was well composed over all). He was sweating a bit and turning pink. His eyes flicked in your direction, and they met yours for a second, his voice cracked when he noticed how intense you were staring. And now you realized you had gotten distracted looking at him, you broke your gaze in an attempt to not embarrass him any further. 

That meeting had been a month ago, and since then you had heard some... interesting rumors amongst the lower ranking officers. Everyone knew Reginald preferred time alone on the holodeck rather than amongst his peers, but what he was actually doing in there is what made every whisper. Never one to give into unfounded rumors, you took it upon yourself to do a bit of investigating.

At the end of your shift one day, you made your way to one of the holodecks. You used your superior ranking to get into his programs and looked around a bit. At first glance, it would seem the rumors were true after all. You found programs full of holograms designed after your higher ups and coworkers. While not comforting, there wasn’t anything that problematic. Kissing, fighting, slight (and major) changes in their appearances and personalities; but nothing that sent you running to the captain. 

You reached his 13th program and realized you were written into this one. You read through the program and laughed a bit, not to be malicious, but you were taken aback. 

With this newfound knowledge, you considered your options. It seemed wrong to not tell the other crew members who were forced into a bizarre fantasy without their consent. But how different was the holodeck from a daydream? Sure, Reginald would have had to put in a lot more effort to do this than just imagine it in his head, but how serious would the crew really find his hobby?

You never really saw Reginald outside of engineering, not even in Ten Forward to get a meal or drink. Maybe he needed a... push towards real, human interactions. Or maybe he needed a little smack of reality. 

It was easy to write yourself out of the program and rewrite the interactions between the rest of the crew to accommodate the change. You downloaded the original coding to a padd to study your lines when you could. And now, to wait for Reginald to take another trip to the holodeck. 

***  
You ran over the program Reginald had originally written several times in your head. He definitely had not gotten a proper grasp on the personalities of your coworkers or yourself, but you figured this was due to all being fantasied rather than this being the way he really saw all of you. 

Earlier today, you heard Geordi ask Reginald if he wanted to get a drink in Ten Forward with some other engineering officers, but Reginald had turned him down saying he had a holodeck “project” to work on. You had smiled to yourself and were almost positive you heard snickers from a couple ensigns nearby. You didn’t like that people singled out Reginald, he was clearly an anxious person already, and the constant belittling surely did more harm to an already fragile psyche. It was probably these kinds of reactions that led to him sealing himself away on the holodecks all the time, instead of attempting to make real connections. But what are you? A therapist? It wasn’t your job to fix him, but you did second guess your plan. 

In the end though, you decided to go through with it, it was a harmless idea, and you wouldn’t let it go too far. Who knows, maybe this would be what helped him realize he didn’t need silly programs to provide him with companionship. 

That’s why you were now sitting in holodeck two, waiting for Reginald to start up program 13. You had told the computer to not identify you as an active user of the holodeck, so Reginald wouldn’t see it as occupied and go to a different holodeck. You tried to hide yourself in the least visible spot, so when he came in he would just start the program as normal and you could fall into your role. 

You heard the doors slide open and someone walk inside, you held your breath and waited for a voice command. 

“Computer, run Barclay: Program Thirteen.”

You stopped yourself from sighing in relief, it would have been very awkward to explain to someone else why you were hiding in a holodeck. As the engineering department materialized around you, you stood and rushed in from around the corner, into the main room. You took your spot at the center console, where you had been programmed to be, just as Barclay strolled into the room. His head was high, his shoulders were pulled back, and glided with a self-assured saunter. 

You felt the slight buzzy sensation of a holodeck character touch your lower back, you saw “Ensign Forester” and let out an exaggerated groan of disgust. 

“What do you want?” You were a bit worried about sounding too real or too unlike what Reginald had designed you to be, but you’d reread the program enough to throw caution to the wind and hope he wouldn’t catch on to you just yet. 

“Don’t play with me like that, baby,” not-Forester answered, he sounded much more arrogant than in real life, it almost made you laugh. “I know I’ve hurt you, but I can make it up to you. “

(He hadn’t hurt you, in fact, you probably talked to him the least out everyone in engineering- other than Barclay anyway.)

“I’ve already said no! What you’ve done is beyond forgiveness, just leave me alone!” You raised your voice slightly. 

“Oh come on, you’re acting crazy, just give me-“

“Excuse me,” not-Forester was cut off by Reginald, who was now confidently strutting up behind him. “I believe Y/N has given you their answer, so you should probably beat it.”

You were trying very hard not to giggle now, Reg was acting so unlike anything you’d ever seen from him (or any real person), you wondered if he was a program too. You bit on your lower lip and tried to put on a concerned face. 

“Oh please! This isn’t your problem Barclay, why don’t you go recalibrate the warp core instead of sticking your big nose where it doesn’t belong!” Not-Forester had stepped back from you to talk to Reg directly. 

Did Reg think his nose was big?

“Maybe you should start showing a bit of respect.” Reginald curled his hand into a fist and with one punch not-Forester was laid out flat. 

“Oh my goodness, Reginald!” You let out a gasp and ran to his side. “Thank you so much for helping me! Is your hand okay?” 

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” he smiled and pulled you in by your waist, his senses apparently weren’t as acute as yours (or he was too caught up in the fantasy), since he didn’t notice the lack of electric buzz from your touch. “I would do anything to keep you safe.”

“Oh, Reg...” you whispered and cupped the side of his face. You did actually feel safe in his arms, maybe his faux assertiveness was getting to you, or maybe it had just been too long since someone looked at you the way he was. Either way, it feel very nice and you suddenly felt a pang of guilt in your gut. 

You considered stopping it there, just ending the program and begging for forgiveness for messing with his personal business, but before you could he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into a deep kiss. 

You let out a soft moan and kissed back, in reality the thought of workplace PDA made you cringe, but on the holodeck, it felt exciting. The other projections didn’t stop to look at you, and not-Forester was still face down on the ground, from an outside perspective this must’ve looked insane, but within it, you had to admit, it actually was kind of fun. Reg broke off the kiss momentarily to lift you onto the console, then he smirked and continued to kiss you. His hands roamed over your back and sides, and you felt the heat emanating from his groin as he stood between your legs. You scooted your hips closed to the edge until you could feel he slowly growing erection, this wasn’t in your programming and you secretly hoped he would notice and realize you were real, but he instead just kept kissing you, barely registering that you had moved at all. 

It went on like this for longer than you would have normally preferred just kissing to happen. But you knew trying to initiate anything else would have defiantly confirmed to him that you were real, and you didn’t want him to stop. Eventually, though, you could feel Reg was at his full hardness and you didn’t know how much longer he would stand to be here, instead of back in his quarters jerking himself off. 

Reginald abruptly pulled away, but you kept your arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled at you again and brought his hand up to caress your cheek. His eyes got sad (maybe even guilty) and he dropped both of his hands back to his sides. He took a small step back and you hopped off the console, wrapping your arms around his waist and resting your head on his chest. Well, here we go. 

“Computer, end program.”

As the engineering department dissolved away along with all of its passengers, you could feel Reg sag back into his normal posture and suddenly go very rigid. 

“Computer, remove all holodeck characters.” 

“There are no characters currently present on holodeck two.”

Your eyes were squeezed shut but his were blown wide open. You stood this way for a few moments, him completely petrified and you horribly ashamed of yourself. 

“W-why?” He let out a hoarse whisper that could have been mistaken for the last bit of air leaving a dead person’s lungs. 

“It was... just a prank...” you didn’t know what else to say but the truth. 

Reg started to tremble and broke away from your hold on him, you nearly fell forward. 

“Prank?! T-that’s an a-awful prank.” His voice was breaking more with every word. 

“I know! I’m sorry! It was fucked up, I didn’t realize how fucked up until it was too late. Reginald I’m so fucking sorry, oh man.”

He was horrified, sweating and on the verge of tears. “What- what is wrong with you?” 

“God, I- I don’t even know what to say, I’m really sorry, I, oh God...” you hid your face in your hands in shame. 

“Who- did someone put you up to this? D-do other people know you’re here?” He was sounding less angry with you now, and more worried about his own reputation. 

“No one put me up to this, no one even knows I did this, and they won’t, I swear I won’t tell anyone.”

“H-how did you get into my programs?” 

“Oh, I, uh, just kind of used my ranking and, well, let myself in?” 

“That’s an abuse of power! And an invasion of privacy! I-I could report you for this!”

“For what? You made a program of your superior officer, who found out, and pulled a joke on you. I think you would have a lot more explaining to do than me.” You sounded crueler than you wanted to, but you knew he wasn’t in any position to make threats. 

Reginald opened his mouth, but snapped it closed again after considering your words. 

“How did you find out about... this?” He finally spoke up again. 

“There was some rumors... but they were way off about you, you’re not a creep, you-“ that wasn’t the right way to put that at all. 

“People think I’m a-a creep?! Jesus, no wonder everyone hates me...” his voice trailed off and he looked at the gridded floor. 

“What? No. No! Nobody hates you, Reginald, it’s just, oh geez, I don’t know! People like picking on other people... and I guess I’m just like everyone else.”

His head snapped back to you, “No, anyone else would have l-laughed in my face the second I walking into the room...” 

You gave a small smile, “It was the first time you didn’t look terrified of talking to someone.”

Reg let out a self- deprecating chuckle, “Y-yeah, I, uh, like that I have a bit of control here...” he paused for a moment, his face falling again, “b-but now, I don’t know if I even feel safe h-here anymore...”

You felt a tightness in your chest realizing it was your fault the only place he had to be himself on the Enterprise was gone. 

“I’m so sorry, Reginald, I really promise I won’t tell anyone. And I’ll even stop the rumors, I can tell them I looked in your programs and found nothing! They’ll believe me. Please, just let me try to make this up to you.”

Reginald considered it for a moment. “Okay, okay, uhm, yes. Tell-tell everyone that there’s nothing weird with what I do on the holodeck- tell them that I don’t do anything weird on the holodeck,” he corrected himself, “And- and... introduce me to people, I- I want you to help me with real people.” 

You weren’t a miracle worker, but you did owe him at least your effort. “Okay, I will, I can do that!” You tried to sound perkier than you felt. “So, do you forgive me? Can we just forget about this?” 

Reginald gave a small smile and nodded. “I would love to forget about this.” 

You laughed and nodded back. “So, should I introduce you to some people now? We can head down to Ten Forward?”

“Uh, no, I think... I think that you should tell them I’m not a... creep, first. And I uhm... have some s-stuff to do.”

He avoided eye contact, and hurried passed you to the exit. As he walked by you realized he was still half-hard. 

***  
“You what?!” Forester was agape, as he and several other engineering officers now intently listened to your story. 

“Yeah, I know, I know, ‘abuse of power, blah blah blah’. But everyone seemed to make a big deal out of it so I had to check it out!” The crewmen leaned in, their eyes begging you to continue. “And... there was nothing.” 

Their faces fell. “Nothing? Are you sure?” Lieutenant Sloan asked, she looked oddly disappointed. 

“Yep, it was just normal, boring shit.”

“Nothing weird at all?” Forester was dead set on prying out anything he could. 

“Nothing weirder than what you do on the holodeck. Would you like to talk about that?” You smirked. 

Forester threw his hands up, “Nope! I believe you!”

“Perhaps someone started rumors about him based on the way he acts around others. He is very odd.” A Vulcan ensign named Sath stated. 

“What’s that matter? He’s a normal guy, everyone’s just too harsh on him,” you rebutted, trying to up sell Reginald in everyone’s minds before suggesting to befriend him. 

“I would hardly call his behavior ‘normal’.” Sath said. 

“And what would a Vulcan know about being normal? Maybe everyone should just cool it on the teasing, I think the guys got enough problems anyway.” You tried to laugh off the last part of your line, and luckily some of the others laughed with you. 

***  
It had been a week since your disruption of Barclay’s ‘special time’, and he had actually been doing better with people. You even saw him in Ten Forward. Twice. The first time he was sitting at the bar with La Forge and Data, you had given him a smile and wave, but didn’t interrupt the three of them. He was intently listening to what ever La Forge was rambling about, and didn’t seem to notice you. The second time, he was sitting at a couple tables that had been pulled together for a larger group. He wasn’t saying anything, just listening to the conversation, politely laughing when appropriate. He was like a biologist studying the behaviors of wild animals, trying to find a way to integrate himself into their society. He didn’t notice you when you walked in, so again, you didn’t bother him. 

Through out the week, you had thought about him. A lot. You wished he had the confidence he did on the holodeck, that he could stand up for himself, that he would look you in eyes again. He only talked to you when you were introducing him to other people, people you actually developed a jealousy towards. 

Reginald wanted to be around them, wanted to befriend them. He didn’t treat you like that. Even though he implied he forgave you, he still seemed very cold towards you. Not in the same way he was before. 

Before, it didn’t feel so personal, it was just him, but now... it made you feel like shit. 

So when you saw him in Ten Forward for the third time, now alone at a table in the far corner, you had to talk to him. You didn’t even bother getting a drink, you just walked to him as fast as you could without seeming too suspicious. He was looking out the window and didn’t notice you until you sat across from him. His eyes grew wide as you plopped down, but he regained control of his face before you could notice. 

“Hey,” you said, trying not to sound winded. 

“Hi,” Reginald replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“So... how have you been?”

“Fine, good, thanks.”

“Good, I’m glad, that’s good,” you didn’t really know what else to say.

“Are you... going to get s-something to drink,” he vaguely motioned to his own glass. 

“Oh, uh, no I’m not really thirsty, and I don’t want you to try to run away from me,” you tried to make it sound like a joke, but you both knew it wasn’t. 

“Yeah, I, uhm, sorry about... that.”

“It’s fine, I’ve seen you around a lot more outside of engineering, and you’re talking to people more, but you... aren’t talking to me...”

“I... I didn’t think you wanted me to.” He finally looked you in the eye again. 

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“Well because, I u-used you- your image. And it’s... not really something most people would be okay with, and... on the h-holodeck, we uh, well, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” you wanted to sound comforting, but the thought of making out with Reginald again made it sound lustful. 

“I think I should go-“ Reginald tried to to stand up, but you shot your arm out towards him, spilling his drink onto his lap. 

“Fuck! I’m sorry, Reginald, here let me help-“

“No! No! It’s fine! Really, I-I’m just going to go.”

He stood up and you followed him out of Ten Forward, stumbling over apologies, his face turning redder than it had at any conference in which he was asked to speak. 

You eventually got to his quarters, he was quiet the whole time, possibly too petrified to even tell you not to follow him inside. He went into his bathroom and you realized where you were and how much worse it would be if you followed him in there, so you didn’t. Instead you stood still in the middle of his room, going over what to say to him when he came back out. You’d said sorry too many times already, and doubted it was what he wanted to hear anymore. You wondered if it would be best to leave, and just never talk to him again, but the thought of that made you sad for some reason. Before you could think of what to say, the bathroom door slid open, and he walked out in fresh civilian clothes, a loose long sleeve shirt with his collar bones slightly peaking out from the top, baggy pants, and house shoes. 

“Hey,” you said, trying to use the same tone you used when you approached him in Ten Forward. 

“I thought you would’ve... left.”

“Oh, I can just go then if-“

“No! Uh, no... it’s fine, I didn’t want you to... leave.” He blushed again. 

“Okay... why not?” 

“I... don’t know.”

You both stayed silent for a moment, and before you began to laugh, and soon, Reginald was laughing, too. You shook your head as your laughter died down, you looked at Reginald who had a light pink blush creeping up from the collar of his shirt. 

“Can we talk about what happened on the holodeck?” You asked. 

Reginald’s cheeks turned red, “I... I guess, I don’t r-really know what to say about it...”

“You can just listen.”

“Yeah, sure, okay.” He motioned to the small sofa in his quarters and you sat at opposite ends. Neither of you were looking at the other. 

“So... when I first read over your programs, I didn’t really know what to think, like, it was kind of... weird. But it wasn’t something I thought was too big of a deal that I would need to report it or anything like that. And then I decided to... you know, and I still don’t really know why, it was really mean of me, and I’m still really sorry about it... and then when you actually showed up, I don’t know. You were just... cool, I guess. I don’t know if that’s the right word, but I really liked seeing you that way. When you started kissing me I thought about stopping everything, telling you the truth, but I didn’t. At the time I didn’t really know why I didn’t stop, but now, I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I think it was because I do like you, and I did really like kissing you...”

You let out a long sigh and wiped away a bead of sweat that had dropped down your forehead. You finally dared to look at Reginald again and he was staring at you wide eyed and white as a sheet. When you made eye contact, he snapped out of it, he shut his eyes and shook his head. 

“I, uh, d-didn’t think that’s what you were going to s-say...”

“Well?”

“‘Well?’” He repeated back, daring to look you in the face again. 

“Do you... have anything to say about it? Like, how you feel, about it... about me?”

“I always have a-a lot to say, but it never comes out right...”

You sighed, “I just want to know, please, just tell me.”

“As soon I got back to my room, I came harder than I ever had before.” Reginald blurted out. 

You were shocked for a moment before laughing into your hand. Reginald was horrified by what spewed out of his mouth and stuttered an intelligible apology, sweating profusely. 

You just kept laughing, laughing because it was kinda funny to see him embarrassed, laughing because it was the first time he’d said something to you so bluntly without stuttering, laughing because it’s was one of the most flattering things anyone had ever said to you, laughing because you wished you had been there, laughing because you would have done the same that night if you hadn’t been so disgusted with yourself. You laughed until it hurt, until you were crying too much to see that Reginald was also crying. 

“I’m so sorry, really really really...” Reginald was sobbing out apologies you could hardly hear over your wheezing. When you thought you would finally just die, he dropped to his knees on the floor. He was begging for forgiveness now, praying you wouldn’t report him for being a pervert. Your laughter finally came to end and for a moment you sat back on the couch, just breathing, before looking down at the puddle of a man before you. Reginald’s fingers were digging into the shallow carpet, his shoulders were trembling violently, and tears and saliva were dripping from his pleading face on to the ground between his hands. After taking him in for a moment, trying to decipher his words, you put a hand on the back of his head. Running your hand around his ear, to below his chin, you gently forced him to look up at you. He was a wet, red mess, and you felt awful again, but when he cautiously moved into your touch, you found yourself smiling. 

“I wasn’t laughing at you, Reg. Is it okay if I call you that?”

He nodded, sniffling. 

“Go clean yourself up, Reg, I’ll wait for you.” Your head was finally clear for the first time in a week. Reg wiped his face on one of his sleeves before shakily standing and going back into the bathroom. After a moment, he came out in a fresh shirt, though his eyes were still red, and he still had sniffles. 

You patted the spot next to you, and he obeyed your silent command. 

“I’m sorry I laughed, it’s... hard to explain. But I wasn’t doing it to hurt you, I don’t want to hurt you again, Reg.” 

He nodded, supposedly understanding. 

You scooted closer to him, until your knees were touching, and gently rested a hand on his shoulder. You expected him to flinch, but he instead leaned into you. You brought your other hand up to his face, guiding his eyes to yours, “Can I kiss you, again, Reg?”

He nodded, closing the distance. 

It was a different experience, he wasn’t pretending to be someone ‘better’ than himself this time, he was just him. He was timid and gentle and concerned about you. The kiss never truly deepened, but it felt much less shallow than before.You were both yourselves this time. When you broke for air, you pressed your foreheads together, neither of you wanting to break the connection. 

“How far do you want this to go?” You whispered. 

“I’ll do w-whatever you want.” His voice was raspy from crying. 

“That’s not what I asked.” 

“I want to be with you, however you want me.”

“I still don’t think that’s a fair answer.”

“I want to have... sex with you... and... date you, if you’ll have me.”

“I will.”

You repositioned yourself carefully to face him better, placing your hands on his neck and shoulder, you kissed him again. Reg ghosted a hand on your leg and his other on you side, you took control of the kiss and ran your tongue along his lower lip, he got the message and opened his mouth. On the holodeck, he had taken charge, but it was evident that was not going to happen again, or at least not tonight. 

He tilted his head down, breaking the kiss again, “I... uhm, haven’t done this too many times...”

“That’s fine... unless it’s not? We can stop-“

“No,” his voice went a little louder than a whisper, “I just... thought you should know I, uh, don’t really know what I-I’m doing...” 

“I can take charge this time,” you opened your eyes to meet his lidded gaze. 

“Yes... please...” Reg sighed. 

You smiled, closed your eyes and kissed him again. Knowing he wouldn’t have to be in control actually made Reg more relaxed, he circled your waist with his long arms and let you push him back into the sofa. 

“Wait, actually, can we go to your bed?” You didn’t want to draw out the foreplay more than you needed to, but having sex with someone for the first time is rarely ever successful on a tiny, old couch. Reg nodded and you stood up, taking his hand and lead him to his own bed. He sat on the edge of the mattress watching you take off your work shoes. Once you’d finished, you gently pushed him back, connecting your lips again as you straddled him. 

After a few moments of kissing, you leaned back to take off your uniform jacket. The whole time Reg’s eyes roamed over your body, your stomach, your waist and hips, your chest, (once the jacket was off) your exposed shoulders and arms. He soaked in every detail, curves and edges, you let him look for a while longer before returning to kiss him more. His hands ran up and down your upper arms, doing his best to ground himself. You could feel the heat from his cock through both of your clothes, and you slowly ground into him, he moaned into your mouth at the contact. 

You proudly smirked as you kissed your way away from his his mouth to his jaw then to his neck and down to his exposed collar bone. Your hands found the hem of his shirt and began to lift it up, Reg arched off the mattress to let you pull it off, before sitting up slightly to fully remove the article of clothing. You continued your journey down his body, he had soft tufts of hair on his chest, and a faint trail leading into his pants. His moans and groans grew louder the lower you traveled down his torso. His ribs protruded from his thin skin and you grazed you’re fingertips over each individual bump, your lips just past his bellybutton...

Reginald abruptly shot up, his hands holding onto your shoulders, pushing you away. “I’msorryit’s... it’s just... I- I lied.”

At first you’d been worried you’d done something wrong, pushed him too far, or that he’d thought this was another prank, but his words shocked you more than his actions. “Lied about what?”

“When I said I hadn’t done this m-many times... I-I should have said I’d... never done... anything.” He looked ashamed. 

“Oh... never?”

He let out a sad chuckle and looked anywhere but at you, “I mean, look at me. I’m no Riker, I could barely even talk to s-someone I found attractive until... right now... I’m sorry, I should have just said so.”

“Reg, it’s okay, really. I don’t mind at all.” You rested a hand on his cheek. “I just... don’t want to make you do anything your not ready for. And for the record, I think your a lot hotter than Riker.”

“You don’t have to tease me...”

“No, I mean it, his beard is ugly and big muscles gross me out.” 

Reg laughed, “Well, then I guess having no muscle at all really... gets you going.” He gave a half-hearted flex of his biceps. 

You laughed too, hugged him and pecked his lips, “You have muscles, Reg, lifting all that shit in engineering is a real work out.” 

You were both silent for a moment, just holding each other. “We can keep going, if... if you still want to anyway...”

“Of course I do, but, do you want to?” 

“Yes, it was never my intention to stay a v-virgin into my thirties, I just... never had the opportunity.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, it’s not something I really don’t like to think about. I want to do this, n-now, with you.”

“If you want to stop or slow down just say so, I want to make sure your comfortable.”

“I will, I trust you...”

You smiled, “I’m going to make this good for you, Reg.”

Spreading Reg’s knees far enough to slot yourself between them, you sank to the floor and removed your tank top. He sat up on his elbows to watch you take his house shoes off and slip his pants over his hips, raising himself off the bed slightly to help you. Reg was in just his underwear now, and you could see the distinct outline of his dick through his boxer briefs; he was a little above average in length, but far above average in width.

Since it was his first time, you wanted to build up slowly, too much stimulation could end things too quickly, which would likely just embarrass him. You gently ran your hands up his inner thighs and brought one up to his stomach, petting the soft hair that lead to his crotch. Reg brought a hand to his mouth when you grazed over his dick with your lips as lightly as you could, but still made sure he could feel it through the fabric. Before long, you began to to kiss with a little more pressure, your hands never stopping their slow exploration of his exposed skin. He was bite one the knuckles of his index finger, and pushed his hips into the mattress to avoid bucking up. 

“Can I take these off, now?”

Reg groaned around his finger and nodded frantically. 

You straightened up and hooked your fingers over his waist band, he lifted himself for you and you noticed his shakiness as he put his weight on his feet. His cock jumped as it was finally exposed to the air, and you tossed his underwear to the side. 

With a firm but tender hand, you grabbed the base of his dick, your fingertips couldn’t reach each other around his girth. You brought up a second hand and carefully pulled back his foreskin, exposing his soft, round tip, which was slowly leaking precum. Reg was hiding half his face with his hand now, and as you swiped your thumb across his slit he loudly moaned into his palm. 

“You don’t have to cover your mouth, I want to hear you.”

“O-okay.” He moves his hand, but he still kept it in front of his face. That was good enough, for now anyway. 

The hand you placed around the base of his dick had now maneuvered itself to cup his balls as well, and your other hand was working his shaft. With each minute movement, Reg’s moans and groans grew louder and more desperate. You stopped jerking him off and when he peeked down at you, you looked directly in his eyes and took a long, broad lick up his shaft, flicking off of the tip of his cock. 

Reg’s eyes grew wide before slamming them closed and falling back onto his bed. You continued licking his cock; the thick vein underneath, the ridge of his tip, the continually leaking slit. He was writhing and whimpering under your touch. When you swirled your tongue around his tip and followed by taking him into your mouth, he had to bite his hand to suppress a howl. You took in as much of him as your jaw and gag reflex would allow, Reg did his best to not thrust upwards, afraid of hurting you or scaring you off. 

Reg hid his eyes in the crook of his elbow and squeezed the sheets in his other hand. It was only a moment since you started bobbing your head before he was sitting up again and pushing on your shoulder. You kept you hands in place, but loosened their grip, and released him from your mouth. 

“You okay?” A string of your spit and his precum snapped from between your mouth and his cock. 

“Y-Yeah, it’s just... if you keep going, I-I’m not going to last long.”

You smiled, “Okay, what do you want to do now?”

He swallowed and wiped a bit of sweat from his forehead, “If you want, I could, uhm, re-return the favor? If you want... but I, uh, might need, uhm, g-guidance...”

“I’d like that, a lot.” You let go of him and stood up, climbing on the bed next to him. 

You kissed him, he didn’t hesitate to kiss you back even with his taste still in your mouth. You undid your belt and shimmied out of your pants, then crawled up to the top of his bed and leaned back against the wall. 

“Come here,” you gestured to the space between your spread legs. 

He shuffled to the spot you told him to go, and sat on his knees. You hooked his side with one of your feet, pulling him a bit closer. 

“W-what should I... do?” His voice was hoarse but needy. 

“Here,” you smiled and positioned his hand, fingers pointing downwards, palm towards you. “And just... rub it for a bit.”

You drew his hand to your still clothed crotch and directed his motions, up and down. After a few strokes you let go of his wrist and let him do it on his own. He wasn’t skilled in his movements, but just having someone else (someone you cared about) touch you caused your head to fall back into the wall and your throat to release a whimper. Reg paused for a second before continuing with an unnoticeable boost of confidence. 

“Can I take these off?” Your thumbs were hooking themselves around your underwear. 

Reg nodded and pulled his hand away, his eyes never leaving your groin. As you raised your hips to take off your underwear, Reg let out a raspy whimper. You smirked and slid them down your legs before opening your legs to him again. For a moment, he just stared unmoving, his skin was flushed, from his face to his sternum. 

“You can just keep doing what I showed you,” he jumped a little at your voice. 

“O-okay.” He slid close again, and brought his hand to your skin. His movements were even gentler now, feeling the heat and wetness without a barrier sent a noticeable shiver across his body. You fell into the pillows again and used throaty moans to tell him he was doing a good job. 

You cleared your throat and whispered, “Do you want to do more?” 

Reg nodded enthusiastically. You reached between your legs and moved his hand around once again; palm up, middle and ring fingers together, thumb pointing towards the ceiling. You pushed his fingers into you slowly, for your physical and his mental comfort. Once they were fully inside of you, you lined his thumb up with your clit. 

“Do you know how to pat your head and rub your stomach?”

Once registering your bizarre question he slowly lifted his head to meet your gaze, “Uh, yes, kind of? W-why?” 

You chuckled, “Move your thumb in a little circle.” 

He did so. 

“Good...” you moaned, “Now, move your fingers like this.” You moved your fingers in a ‘come here’ motion. 

Again, he did so. 

“Press them up more, until you feel-“ you were cut off by Reg following your instructions before you could finish them. 

“Ah, yes, good, just-just like that.”

With your reactions Reg gained the confidence to move his thumb and fingers quicker. You reached out to him, wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and pulled him in closer to you. Your foreheads we’re now resting against each other as his long fingers continued to work you out. 

“Faster.”  
“Slower.”  
“Harder.”  
“Move your thumb to the left. My left.”

With every needy command, Reg obeyed. You were becoming desperate to finish, he was becoming desperate to see it happen. 

And finally, with a fistful of his hair, you came over his hand. You squeezed your eyes closed, and he watched with intent at every movement of your body. From tension, to shivers, to relaxation. As you went limp, he slowed his hand to a stop, and gently pulled his fingers out of you. Once freed, he examined them, your remnants glistening in the soft light of his bedroom. You let out a content sigh, and he looked back to your face. 

You shared a smile. 

You sat like that for a while, smiling at each other, Reg’s hand still wet, and you still feeling the aftershocks. He leaned in for a kiss, and you happily obliged. Making you come was clearly a boost of confidence for him. He wiped his wet hand on the sheets before being both hands to your sides, his hands roamed up and down the sides of your body. 

“Do you want to keep going?” You broke the kiss to ask. 

“C-Can you? Do you w-want to?”

“Heh, yeah, I can, and I want to.”

“Ok, uhm, h-how do I, uh...” Reg was already trying to figure out the best position to move his arms to, and it was a bit hard to watch. 

“How about,” you pushed him onto his back by his shoulders, “you just relax.”

He looked up at you as you straddled him once again and nodded. You lead his hands to your hips, and began grinding on his half-hard cock. It only took a few seconds before he was fully hard. 

“Are you ready?” You leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Y-yes, please...” he whimpered. 

You tilted your hips up, used a hand to align yourselves, and slowly sunk back down. Reg’s cock was thick enough that it took twice as long to work your way down than it took with your previous partners, the whole time you breathed heavily into his neck. Once you were sitting on his hips, you stilled, reveling in the full feeling of him inside of you and allowed your body to adjust. You sat up and looked down at Reg, his mouth was ajar, his eyes were closed, and his brows were furrowed together. 

“Look at me,” you rested a hand on his cheek, and he jumped a little. His eyes fluttered open and he met your half lidded gaze. His grip on your hips tightened when you smiled down at him. 

“Are you ok?”

“Y-yes... good, really good...” he moaned. 

“Do you want me to start moving?”

“Yes... yes, p-please...”

You rested both of your hands on his chest and began to rock your hips, his blunt nails dug into your skin. Every little movement pulled a new noise of Reg’s mouth, you could feel the reverberations in his chest. Slowly picking up pace, never taking your eyes off of his face, you moaned along with him. 

You repositioned a leg to have one foot planted on the bed, giving your self more stability and the ability to move faster. The hand that Reg had on that hip now moved to encircle your ankle next to his side. His other hand moved to the knee you still had on the other side of him, he raked his nails into your skin, not enough to hurt, but enough to tell he was getting close. 

For a second, you thought about slowing down, but seeing the man writhing beneath you, his face contorted, and now loudly moaning and groaning; you never wanted to stop. You brought one of your hands to his neck, feeling his pulse on the protruding vein, and gave it a little squeeze. He hardly seemed to notice, and as much as the thought of completely dominating him flooded your mind, you didn’t want to scare him away. 

You didn’t want this to be a one night stand, and pushing him too far could definitely turn it into that. To see him come completely undone, a begging, whining mess, was more than satisfying, but the thought of only seeing him this way once made you... sad? You’d never been the dominate one in sexual relationships, you’d never really sought it out, but if you could do this to Reginald Barclay of day until you died? Nothing would make you happier. 

“I-I’m s-s-so... cl-close... I... I can’t...” Reg’s hands shot back to your hips, and you put your weight on your knees again. Face to face, your name spilling over and over from his mouth, and with several more thrusts downward, Reg came inside of you. 

You wouldn’t really even have noticed he’d finished, if it wasn’t for the scream he let out into your shoulder, and the death grip he had on your lower back. It was the only time during the whole encounter he’d even thrust back up into you, and now, you were both still, holding onto each other. 

Eventually, his cock became soft again and slid out of you, and you rolled off of him and cuddled into his side. 

You both caught your breath in silence, until Reg let out a gentle whisper. 

“Sorry...”

“For what?”

“You... you didn’t, uh, finish, that time...”

You giggled at his consideration, “It’s okay, we’re even.”

“Hmm... I guess...”

“Next time...”

He perked up at that. “You... want to?”

“Well, you did say you wanted to date me, unless you changed your mind?” You teased. 

“N-no! I do... I really do, want to date you.”

“Good, I really want to date you too. Besides, to make it really even you’re going to have to eat me out.” 

Reg became red again at the words, but nodded in agreement. 

A few more moments of silent bliss passed, until you started to feel the after effects of being... filled. 

“Hey, could we, uh, hop in the shower?” 

“Yeah... you... want me to come with you?”

You sat up, “Of course, we could both use one. Could you set it up to use water? Sonic showers are nice, but it feels better to hug in real water.”

“Oh, yeah, I could do that for you.” 

You smiled, and kissed Reg again. 

After the shower, which was more hugging than actual bating, you both cuddled on Reg’s couch in robes he had replicated for the two of you. 

“We should go to the holodeck together sometime.”

“A-are you sure...I think people still think I... do stuff there...”

“No one would think anything weird if we went together though, people mess around on the holodecks all the time.”

“You’d want to...” Reg nearly jumped at the suggestion. 

“We don’t have to, but it was kind of fun making out in engineering.” You smiled up at him.

“Yea... I could design other place if you wanted, though.”

“Hmm, Ten Forward, the bridge... the captain’s ready room!” You were mostly messing with him... mostly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if the verb tenses are all over the place, I haven’t really written anything since high school, so if you have any advice I’d really appreciate it!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
